Future's Mistakes Changed
by kitkat littlehalliwell
Summary: Third in my series and the final story. Please R&R this story....based after Wishes and Childern and A Mircale on Prescott Street


Note: This is part three and the final in my series. The other two story stories that go before this are titled Wishes and Children  and Miracle on Prescott Street. So, if you haven't read the first two, you might be confused when you read this story. Thanks all who waited nicely for this one. I know it's short, but it's still to the point at least. :) 

Warning: I know off hand that there might be some misspellings in this story since my computer won't let me correct them. So I will try to spell the words the closets that I can think to spell them. Now on with this story

Disclamier: I don't own the show Charmed or the characters from it. I only own Taylor, Kaela, Brax, and another demon. Please review and tell me what ya think of the story.

Future's Mistakes Changed 

The demon crept slowly down the stairs towards the Charmed Ones. He knew that Piper was pregnant with Taylor and that was why he was here. To destroy the baby. He knew that if the baby live, then the profecy would come true. That evil will not rule. He walked the rest of the way and stop just steps away from victory.

Piper smiled while looking at her sisters and Leo. "Yep, I am pregnant. I have been for the past month."

"Then why haven't you told us?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I wasn't ready for you all to know. I would have said something before, but then when I saw Taylor I just couldn't say it."

"So we are sure that it's a boy?" Prue asked.

"Positive." 

Just then the demon jump out and pushed Piper against the wall. "You are going to die witch and so will your unborn child!" He yelled as he pulled a knife out and stabbed Piper in the stomach. 

"Piper!" Leo cried as he ran towards his wife. 

Prue threw the demon against the way with her power and Phoebe kicked him in the jewels. The demon cried out in pain and blinked out. Phoebe and Prue ran over to where Piper laid.

Leo tried to heal Piper's stomach but it didn't work.

"What's wrong? Why can't you heal her?" Prue asked.

"They won't let me heal both of them. I can only heal either Piper or Taylor."

"Then who are you going to choose?" Phoebe asked.

Three days later

Piper awoke in her bed. She turned to look at Leo, but he wasn't there. She knew where he was. Up with the Elders as usual. He had been up there since then day of the attack. She look up to the ceiling and thought about what had happen the past week.

First Prue came back from her trip. Then there was the thing about a demon coming after her and Leo's future son. Reson being is that Piper wanted Leo to live and that made Brax go after her son. Piper had to go to the future with Taylor to defeat Brax, which they succeded in doing. There in the future, she got to meet Phoebe's kids and she how life was in the future. Once that was over, back in the present, they found a note warning them of a demon coming after them. That was when Leo told Piper and her sisters the story of how Piper almost came not to be. And the demon that was there to kill Piper, came again and attack. After that, Piper couldn't remeber what had happen. All she remember was Leo orbing out and then it all went black again. 

Piper rubbed her stomach. To her astonishment, her stomach was normal again. 'What the????' she thought but then it hit her. Piper started crying again. She lost the child. She lost Taylor. Now Taylor was no more and the future wasn't going to be the way she saw it. 'Why can't there be a way to change this?' She thought. Then Piper did the one thing she couldn't belive that she could do. She closed her eyes that thought back to the day this all started. "I wish that I could start this over again." 

Piper opens her eyes and is in plan shocked. She was back in her car going down the street towards her house. Once at the house, she pulls up into the driveway and she sees Phoebe outside the house with the wine in her hands.

"Good, you're here," Phoebe said rushing up to her sister.  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.  
"I can't get into the house."  
"Why not?" Piper asked a little afraid.  
"Because I left my keys at the school."

Then it hit Piper. She was back in time. She was able to make the time reverse itself. She had another shot to fix the problems.

"Ah, Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asked seeing that Piper was off in her own little world.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Why don't you go put the wine in the fridge while I get the rest of these groceries."

" Ok," Phoebe says as she walks into the house and sets the wine on Gram's grand table. Just then, the phone rings.  
  
Phoebe picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Pheebs, it's Prue."  
"What are you doing calling? Aren't you supposed to be on the plane by now?"   
"Well, the plane is running late. So I thought I'll call and tell you guys that I won't be in until nightfall."  
"Ok."  
"Where's Piper?"

"She's...ah...at the store."  
"Oh, ok. Well tell her, alright?"  
"Sure. See you when you get home."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone. She takes the wine and puts it in the fridge. Then she heads to the door to tell Piper the news.  


Meanwhile Piper was waiting outside for Taylor to start playing with the ball across the street. Once she sees him, she runs over to him.

"Ok Taylor, come with me. We need to get you back to the future so that we can vanquish Brax," she says as she pulls him across the street towards the manor.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Well, lets just say I had a dream and now we need to fix it." 

Phoebe comes outside and sees Piper with a boy.

"Hey Piper, Prue is going to be late so we have time to get this place fix up. Who's the boy?"

"Ok Phoebe, this may come as a shock, but this is my son Taylor from the future. You see, a demon name Brax is after him because I made a wish and I have to get to the future to help our future selves vanquish him."

"Ah Piper? I think you have been in the sun too long."

"No, she's right. My names Taylor Wyatt. And I need her help to destory the demon before he kills me," Taylor said.

"Should we wait for Prue then?"

"We should, since we need her help to get us to the future."

Later that day, at the Manor

"So tell me again?" Prue asked.

"Well, after you called, I found Piper with Taylor and she told me that we have to send her to the future to save the kid like she knew what to do as in she did it before," Phoebe said.

Piper walked into the room with Taylor and Leo. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yep, got the spell here," Phoebe said showing the paper.

"Then lets get this over with."

"Be careful," Leo said as he kissed her.

Prue and Phoebe started the spell once Taylor and Piper were in the middle of the circle.

Time goes by  
Wind divine  
Send these two   
To future time

Once they were gone, Cole look over at Phoebe. "Care to fill me in on what's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you another time.

In 2010

Piper awoke in the hospital room. She saw Leo in the bed hooked up to all the machine.

"Ok Piper, get a grip on yourself. He's gonna be alright. All you have to do is get back to the manor and say the spell.

Piper walked to the door and was about to open it when it opened by itself. Phoebe was there with Kaela. 

"Hey, were are you off to?" Phoebe asked.

"We have to get to the manor fast and defeat Brax before he kills Taylor." 

"Wait, someone's after Taylor and who's Brax?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way home."

Phoebe and Piper pulled up to the manor and Piper got out of the car and ran up the stairs.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Auntie Piper?" Kaela asked her mom.

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know."

Piper ran up the stairs, past Taylor and Melinda and into her room. She picked the BOS up just as Brax appeared. 

"I'm here for the boy, witch," he yelled.

"Well, you're right on time... Demon of a million wishes. May you have not grant these wishes You are not to be around. For future wishes to be found."

Brax screamed and turned into dust. Piper smiled and turned towards the door where Mel, Tay, Prue, and Phoebe stood.

"What just happened?" Prue asked.

"What I came here to do," Piper smiled. 

Taylor ran up to Piper and gave her a hug. Mel did the same and Piper and her kids walk down the stairs towards the living room. Prue and Phoebe followed.

A couple hours later, after Piper told them the story a second time, they said their goodbyes and Piper was sent home to the past.

2001

Piper orbed back into the attic and Leo ran over to here. 

"Thank god you made it. I thought you'd never come back."   
"I always come back, you know that."  


Phoebe, Prue and Cole joined in a big group hug around Leo and Piper.  
"So, Pipe. How does the future look for me?" Phoebe asked.  
"I wouldn't want to spoil it for you , but let's just say that you are all going to be happy after I tell you this."

"What?" they all asked.

"I am pregnant."

"You are? Yeah!" Phoebe screamed as she ran to give Piper an extra big hug.

"Wait, there's one more thing first. We have to defeat a demon first."

"What? What demon?" Prue asked.

Just then the demon appeared in the attic. 

"Why, ain't it the picture perfect moment," he laught while looking at the Charmed Ones. "But, all shall change." he said as he was about to prounce on Piper but Piper frozed the demon.

"You aren't going to kill Taylor this time," she yelled then she exploded him into a million peices.

An hour later, the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Cole sat in the sunroom and Piper told them the whole story about what happen to her.

"So, that explains why you knew everything that was going to happen before it happen," Phoebe said in ah.

"Yep."

"But ain't that personal gain? To change the past?"

"Actually no, Pheebs. The Elders needed Taylor to live so he could do great things, that's why they allowed Piper to do what she did," Leo explained.

"Oh,"

Prue got up from her chair, "Well, since we all know something about the future, why don't we all go get some sleep.

"I'm with you there," Cole said as he pick up Phoebe and made their way up stairs.

"You coming?" Prue asked Leo and Piper.

"We'll, be up there later," Leo smiled.

"Ok."

Once Prue was gone, Leo look at Piper.

"That was a brave thing you did Piper."

"Brave?"

"Yes brave. I don't think I could have repeated my actions to change the future. So I am proud of you."

"Thanks," Piper smiled.

Leo picked her up and they orbed up to their room.

Months later, there was an articale printed in the paper under the births section with a picture of Piper and Leo holding a beautiful baby.

Taylor Mathew Halliwell-Wyatt

Born November 27, 2002 

in the San Francisco

to proud parents Piper and Leo Wyatt

THE END  



End file.
